


Inazuma Student Council

by ShuuyaLover



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anime, Canon - Anime, F/M, Genderbending, Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction, Multi, Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuyaLover/pseuds/ShuuyaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic! Inazuma High's Student Council has 3 separated department; Student's Support and Welfare Committee, Campus Event and Student's Management Committee and Disciplinary Committee! See how Endou, Kidou and Goenji tackle the everyday problems of high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inazuma Student Council

~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~

Chapter 1: Disturbing Letters

Among the students who are on their way to school was a freshman boy who looked down, as in sad. Very sad. The other students around him formed groups and were chatting about whatever topic crosses their mind. But this particular student just doesn't seem to have the same happy vibe as they are. He even walked further behind them, with his hands on his sides, shoulders slumped and looking down on each of his step. He had been like this since December and it's now closing in on February. It had been more than a month filled of misery and he couldn't stand it anymore.

All because of those letters. The chestnut-shaped hair first year rummaged into the right pocket of his pants and pulled out the latest letter he received. With a grim face, he read the letter a few times before sighing in defeat.

If only he has any idea who sent them, then maybe he had the chance to find a way to deal with this problem. He was about to put the letter back into his pocket when he overheard the conversation of three girls of his school.

"You know, yesterday I went to the Student Support and Welfare Office yesterday." The junior opened up a topic.

"Oh, is it about your fear of insects? So how did it go?" The first sophomore girl asked.

"It's awesome, Ami! Although their methods are a bit weird, but the SS is really helpful!"

"So you're not afraid of any grasshoppers or cockroaches anymore?" The second sophomore girl asked.

"Nope! I'm alright even if I'm surrounded by them now!"

"Wow, that's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, they are part of the Student Council!" The second sophomore said.

"T-They are?!" The junior gasped in surprise.

The first sophomore looked at the junior in bewilderment. "Oh, you didn't know? Guess we'll have to explain it to you! Student's Support and Welfare Committee, Campus Event and Management Committee and Disciplinary Committee make up the Student Council itself! Support and Welfare Com, or SS, offers help to any students facing any problems! They're more like a student's problem and complain solver group. And they're also easy to approach with a friendly president like Endou Mamoru!"

"Endou Mamoru..." The troubled boy whispered the name.

The second sophomore girl added, "Campus Event and Management Committee, also known as EM, handles all school events and student management related stuff, like the school's founder festival, Teacher's Day, club opening application and budgets. Students rarely have the need to ask for their help since the tasks they do are based on documenting, office work to be exact. Students only go to see them when they apply for allowance help, transferring class, dropping subjects, asking for raise in club's budget and other stuff like that. The president is the school's tensai, Kidou Yuuto!"

"And the third one is the Disciplinary Committee. Their job covers all discipline-related stuff like setting and enforcing the school rules, catching the students who skip classes, and such. Students go to them when they have problems that threatens their well-being, like being bullied, stalked or harassed. They are the school's police! The president is the cool Goenji Shuuya!"

"Oh, wow! Our school's Student Council system is very different from other schools, huh?" The junior girl wondered, a bit overwhelmed by the explanation from her two sophomore friends.

"Endou Mamoru..." The boy whispered the name again and his face lit up like Christmas lights in the middle of Christmas Eve.

"Endou Mamoru!" He yelled the name and ran all the way to the school ground, leaving the other students coughing over the dust in his wake.

~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~

"A-A-A!" Endou quickly let go of his pen and closed his nose, holding himself from sneezing. The pen rolled a bit on the paper work he was dreadfully working on before stopping. The president watched his secretary as she calmly picked up the mug of hot chocolate she made for him before she went back to the pantry in their office.

Endou let out a relieved sigh before the warning to sneeze surged into him and he let it out, thankfully, on the other side of his mug. If he were not to make it, he'd have to endure drinking hot chocolate mixed with his sneeze excrete. Whatever bacteria may be inside.

"ACHOOO!"

The loud sneeze put a halt on everyone's activity as it shocked them almost to the core. But what it caused them to do would shock them to the core.

"Oh, no! I accidentally click 'log out' before saving all the updates I made for the SS website!" Hiroto the Public Relations Manager paled at the blank screen in front of him.

"Ah, the hot water spilled!" Aki the Secretary gasped in panic and rushed to find a wipe towel. The hot water now spilled down from the counter.

"Argghh, the paper! My signature on the report was ruined!" Kazemaru the Vice-President shakily grasped the paper in his hand, eyes on his ugly-unintentional signature.

"Aaahhh! I forgot the sum of the previous calculation!" Tachmukai the Treasurer panicked as he paused in his long and depressing calculation.

"Kaichou!" The four of them turned to glare at their president, the cause of the much destruction in the office.

Endou winched in his seat and sweat dropped. "I-It's not my fault I sneeze! It's completely normal for humans to sneeze!" He tried to defend himself.

"Well, not everyone sneeze as loud as you, Kaichou." Kazemaru pointed out sorely, staring at his report sourly before pressing 'power' button on his laptop to type a new one.

"I can't help it! I just sneeze like that!" Endou yelled again.

"You're the president of the SS committee, Endou-kun. Please learn to control yourself next time. We cannot afford to have our President acting like that." Hiroto said in a gentle yet firm tone as he log into the SS website again to redo EVERYTHING!

"Acting like what?!" Endou asked, his face pulled down.

"An ill-mannered President." Aki replied in a low tone as she sprawled down on the floor next to a small puddle, wiping the puddle with a wipe towel. She looked like a Cinderella doing housework already.

"Low hygiene conscious President." Tachimukai added as he repeat ALL of HIS CALCULATION with a sob.

"Just because I don't sneeze politely?!" Endou yelled at them frantically. "Wait, how does one even sneeze politely?! All of you are not making any sense at all!" The President slumped down on his seat and turned around his office chair to face the outside view of the balcony behind him.

"I don't get it! How did I get the brunt of everyone's anger just by sneezing? Is there some kind of mystical connection I'm missing?" And Endou continued to grumble by himself until Aki finished cleaning up the mess in the pantry.

The secretary had her arms akimbo before slapping her right palm on her President's desk. "Finish up your paper work, Kaichou! Class is starting less than fifteen minutes!" Her voice thundered in the office and everyone immediately speed up on their work, even Endou.

~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~

"Aki is being so hard on us today too." Endou whined as he and Kazemaru walked along the hallway, on his way to SS committee's office right after last period of school lesson ends. He yawned and started feeling a bit sleepy.

He nearly fell asleep in the last class. History lessons are the best lullabies to soothe him to sleep, but luckily Kazemaru, who's sitting behind him, had kicked the back of his feet once in a while to wake him up when he started dozing off. Beside him, Kazemaru sighed in exasperation before reaching out his hand and patted Endou's shoulder.

"Kaichou, try to stay awake. We have our regular meeting after this."

"Gomen ne, Kazemaru. Demo, my eyes are feeling really heavy right now."

"Stay awake, Kaichou! The meeting is important!"

"What meeting? I need a pillow and a blanket."

"What you need is a bucket of icy water with ice cubes!" Kazemaru retorted as he grabbed the keys to the office from Endou and went ahead of the closed-eyes President to open the office's locked door.

"A-ano...is this the Student Support and Welfare Committee office, de yansu?" A timid voice came from behind. Kazemaru turned around and saw a first year with chestnut-shaped hair. "Err, yes, it is. Do you need our help or something?" He asked as he continued working on the lock.

The voice of the student in need woke Endou completely from his sleepy state. His eyes brightened and a silly grin plastered on his face as he dashed forward and took the freshman's hand into his. "I'm the President, Endou Mamoru. How can the SS help you?" He asked, looking and sounding eager.

"Now you're awake?!" Kazemaru scolded him lightly before sliding the door open for all of them to come in.

~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~

"So, please tell us what your problem is." Endou said encouragingly, starting off the meeting as soon as all members of SS have gathered. They are at the sitting area which included connected, U-shaped couch and a separated long couch enough for three people to seat. The freshman sit at the centre of the separated couch prepared for the students who come for their help.

Seeing how low-confident the freshman is and can actually relate to his feelings, Tachimukai turned to his senpai-tachi with a smile. “Ano...sempai-tachi. Maybe he’s feeling embarrassed, since he’s a first year and acting very timid. Perhaps we should start with a friendly chat first before asking what his problem is.” Tachimukai suggested and when the others noted that the freshman looked a little relieved at that.

“Tachimukai’s right. How about we introduced ourselves to him?” Aki proposed on the topic to start the conversation.

“Yosh! I’ll start first!” Endou flashed a grin at the freshman. “I’m Endou Mamoru, the President of SS from class 2-B! It’s nice to meet you!”

“And I’m the Vice President. My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. I’m from the same class as Kaicho.”

“I’m Kino Aki, the Secretary and only female member of SS. I’m from class 2-B as well.”

“Hello. I am Kiyama Hiroto from class 2-A, the Public Relations Manager.”

“Hi. I’m Tachimukai Yuuki the Treasurer and we’re in the same class, 1-A, if you haven’t noticed.” Tachimukai let out a small laugh. “I know your name, but please introduce yourself to us, for formality.”

The freshman, who had been fidgeting in his seat since he entered the office, nodded his head. “My-my name is Kurimatsu Teppei and I’m from class 1-A, de yansu. And I desperately need your help, de yansu!”

"Alright. Now tell us what you need our help with." Endou said, already in serious mode.

Kurimatsu nodded slowly before heaving a sigh and started his story.

"It all began when I found an anonymous letter in my shoe locker sometime on early December last year, de yansu. It gave me a strange instruction and told me to do it or I will face dire consequences, but I thought it was just a prank and threw the letter away. But the next day, many bad things happened to me, de yansu."

"Such as?" Aki asked, sparing a short glance from her notebook.

"I fell down the stairs, almost got hit with falling flower pots, locked in toilet stall, lost my workbook and such." Kurimatsu explained, sounding depressed as he recalled the unpleasant things that happened to him.

"That's terrible." Kazemaru said, feeling pity for the freshman. "Do you suffer any injuries from those incidents?"

Kurimatsu nodded. "Some cuts and bruises. That's all, but I'm starting to worry about my safety, de yansu."

"Do you receive more letters?" Hiroto questioned.

Kurimatsu nodded and seemed to be rummaging through his school bag before pulling out some letters tied up with rubber band. He handed it over to Endou, who immediately untied them and passed the letters to his colleagues. "So far, there's twelve letters that I received, de yansu. All of them were found in my shoe locker, de yansu." Kurimatsu added the info as the SS members read the letters.

"Each letter said 'Obey our order or face dire consequences.' I think this indicates that there's more than one suspect invvolved." Hiroto said with a frown.

"If that's true than this can be considered as a form of harrassment." Kazemaru said and turned to Endou. "What should we do, Kaicho?"

Endou stayed silent for a while before he said, "We can take his case, but an overlapping jurisdiction might occur. I mean, this case is better off to be handed to the Disciplinary Committee since it involves the peace of the school and the safety of student."

"Maybe you should give Goenji-kaicho a call and verify with him first." Tachimukai suggested, to which Endou responded with a nod and took out his cell phone to give his best friend a call. And a few short moments later Goenji picked up.

"Yo, Goenji! It's Endou. You see, there's a student named Kurimatsu Teppei came to my office and make a report on being harrassed by unknown students who send him some disturbing letters with the order that if he did not obey then he'll be in trouble. So far, he got minor injuries, but we're afraid if there's any chance that the level of harrassment might escalate. Do you want to take over or do you want me to handle it?"

"A case like that is supposed to be in our jurisdiction but you can also work on it as well. But I'm gonna hand over the case to you since we're short of members here."

"Eh? You haven't found a new Vice President and Secretary?"

"Nope. Still searching and there's a lot of student misbehaviour cases that we need to deal with. My hands are full. Sorry, Endou."

"Oh, don't worry about it! But hurry up and find two students to fill in the two seats. Bye."

"Bye."

Endou cut off the call and put the phone in his jeans pocket. "Right, this is our case, friends!" He announced with a large grin on his face.

"Arigatou, de yansu!" Kurimatsu bowed deeply at them.


End file.
